A Twist
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: Sweeney picks a girl named Tiffany out of the mad hosue to work as his apprentice for his revenge. Things get a little romantic. Rated T but rating may change to M for safety on the amount of rmantic content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm working on a couple of stories now so I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you'd like me to update quickly!**_

_**I don't own anything but Tiffany.**_

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"You!" My 'master' screamed.

"Yes sir?" He yanked me up by my hair and made me face a man that was standing in the doorway of the cell I was in. I shared this cell with many other young women who were called 'mad'; this was a mad house after all, also known as an asylum. In fact, they would put women in this house for just about anything, my crime was refusing to become the wife of a rather rich foreign traveler who had punished me by putting me in this crazy place.

"This kind man has offered to take you filthy vermin off my hands!" He released my curly black locks from his grip. I breathed in with clenched teeth when he hit me on my butt I had created a hissing sound.

The man in the doorway cleared his throat, he looked rather awkward. He had wild black hair with one white 'stress streak' on the left side of his head. He was wearing a black pinstriped pair of pants, off white long sleeved shirt, with a black vest covering that, and to finish that off he was wearing a black coat over that with an off-white strip of cloth hanging from his neck. He smirked a grim smile that sent shivers up my spine.

"She looks old and strong enough for the job?" My 'master' asked holding onto my shoulder and cutting his unkempt nails into me so hard that it drew blood on my dirty dress that was a dirty brown.

"Aye, she'll do." He beckoned to me and my master threw me at him. The man grabbed me around my waist and placed me back up on my feet. I only came up to his nose so I actually had to turn my head upwards to see him fully in the face. He pulled me along a long hallway and remained quiet. I realized I had been staring at him and when he turned to look at me I avoided his gaze.

"Beg my pardon sir." I said quietly and he nodded appreciatively. He led me to a carriage and opened the door motioning for me to climb in.

"Thank you sir."

"You're scared to death aren't you?" He asked about a half hour into the ride where I had been focused fully on my hands that sat in my lap.

"Yes sir." He nodded understandingly and yet he continued to look at the window.

"What's your name?" He asked me apparently trying to bestow a conversation.

"Tiffany." My answer was short and curt and I saw a bit of anger flash before his eyes.

"Tiffany, that's very…German, is it?"

"It's English."

"Oh! I see and does it have a meaning?" I looked at him with obvious wonder and hopefully it showed him how annoyed I was.

"It means bright valley...and strong." I said biting my tongue so as not to let a sailor's word slip.

"Well that's nice. My name's Sweeney. Sweeney Todd." His voice was gruff but showed he had cared what he was speaking for and about.

"Well that's a lovely name what is it?" I said just messing with him. I saw his hand fling to his belt and his hand twitched over something shiny in a holder on his belt. He caught my eye and looked guilty for even thinking the thought he had thought. My eyebrows crunched in confusion over my deep blue almost purple eyes.

"It's Irish."

"Oh, and does it have a meaning by any chance?"

"Actually, it does. It means small hero." I looked at him shocked he actually gave an appropriate answer not a sarcastic or hurtful one. I nodded again lost in my thought of pure terror until the carriage came to a stop.

"Out ye go lass." He said holding out his hand for me as I climbed from the carriage. He gave the driver a tip and took me by the hand.

"Come." He said in an almost violent way as he held fast to my wrist and practically dragged me down the street. I stepped quickly my brown dress with dark red outer corset dragged on the wet ground and I heard my matching red heels click loudly; I was walking quite fast for a young women in a corseted dress.

"Mr. Todd!" I breathed in deeply and he pulled me faster if to just slightly annoy me more.

"Fleet Street." I breathed the name out loud as I read it off of the swinging side on the street's corner. He pulled me not much farther down the thin street and to the front of a two story shop that read "Mrs. Lovett's" across the middle of it, which must have been the name of the lower store.

"Come on Teresa." He said nonchalantly.

"It's Tiffany!"

"That's what I said isn't it?" He asked crossing the street and stepping in the sewer line, well what had been a sewer line. Apparently this was the Thames River, even I knew that. The Thames River is perhaps the dirtiest river in Europe, raw sewage and industrial waste is dumped into the streets without second consideration. Many of the girls who had been put in the mad house were there because they had been beggars on the streets who had eaten out of the Thames River and caught a disease such as smallpox, the plague, and fever.

"Oh, Mr. Todd! Dear dear. What a lovely pants suit that was too." I shook my head shamefully after he stepped in the dirty water puddle line.

"Really lass? I hadn't noticed!" He said shaking his leg and letting the sewage water drip off of him. I gagged at the raw stench that filled my nose as I bent over to see the 'water' that was more like running gunk. He pulled me by my wrist again and into the building. There were many tables lined up and their wasn't a person in the shop (called Mrs. Lovett's) except, for one woman.

The woman must have been Mrs. Lovett; she was standing behind the counter holding a rolling pin. She was wearing an all brown dress similar to mine except with a black outer corset. Her hair was a little less curly than mine and was pinned up in a huge mess all over her head. She looked at us and breathed in deeply.

"Huh! Customers! Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a fright I thought you were two ghosts! Wait don't you have a minute? Have a seat! Sit!" She said dropping the rolling pin and wiping her hands before pushing us into seats. Sweeney looked at her unfazed by this reaction.

"I haven't seen a customer in weeks! Did you two come in for pies sir? What is that?" She crushed a large bug with the rolling pin. Sweeny cringed and I gagged.

"Right you are sir. Here you go! Would you like a drop of ale? No you don't!" She said stepping on another bug as she took a pie crust and ladled some gross looking fillings on it before serving us each a pie and a glass of ale.

"Here you go here's an ale trust me you'll need it! These are the worst pies in London after all. It looks like revolted and it tastes like…well…pity." She said shrugging. She turned her back to put the raw meat pies into the oven and Sweeney took a bite of his pie and encouraged me to do the same. Our reactions were the same, we both spit it out in the direction of the door and took some ale before practically choking on that as well.

"What are you here for sir?" She asked finally sitting down next to him.

"I'm looking for a one Benjamin Barker." Suspicion was the first thing that lifted into her eyes but soon I saw that she had realized something.

"He's gone."

"Gone?" He asked sounding worried; he must really need this guy.

"Gone. He was sentenced by a one Judge Turpin…" And so Mrs. Lovett told us the sadly cruel story of Benjamin Barker and his beautiful wife Lucy and daughter Johanna.

"Has no one showed her mercy!" He interrupted her story in an angry yell. She had been telling the part where Lucy Benjamin had been raped.

"So it is you…Benjamin Barker." She whispered. I attempted to scoot back from the piano I was sitting on next to the spot Benjamin had just risen from.

"Where's my wife?"

"Poisoned herself with arsenic, was off her feet for two months."

"15 years is along time to be dreaming to come home to a wife and child…"

"Mr. Barker?" She asked.

"No. Not Barker anymore. It's Todd now." I shivered when he put his hand on my practically bare shoulder because of my low cut dress.

"Come on dear. Let me show you to the room you'll be sharing with me. Mr. Todd will have his own…? Right Mr. T?" He nodded absently sitting down at the piano and playing a melancholy tune.

She held out her hand as if I was a young child, being at the age of 17 myself made me realize that they could send me back to that horrid place yet again. I took her hand willingly still quite scared to the fact that she was leading me upstairs, where it was said that the second floor of this building was haunted.

"Not to worry dear, there's nothing to worry about up here." She must have realized my panicked faze. I felt my blood run cold when one of the stairs creaked under out weight. I sucked in quickly and she smiled at me kindly before leading me down a hallway. She pulled a ring of keys out of her top and winked at me before unlocking a room.

"This'll be our room to share; you can have that bed there." She said pointing to a dusty bed next to a window and desk farthest away from the door we had she walked in from. I nodded at her appreciatively.

"Do you happen to know what Mr. Todd wants with me?" I asked trying to get all of the dust out by patting it. She stood next to me and nodded.

"Wanted you to become his apprentice is the best guess I could give you dear."

"Apprentice?"

"You know a young helper…"

"I know what it means. I just…apprentice for what?"

"Well I can only imagine you'll be helping me with making the meat pies and then of course you'll be needing to help Mr. T with his barber business." I nodded acceptingly, of course I knew I would be put to work, there is no way I would just be put into a happy home for no reason.

"It's fine for tonight dear. Why don't you just head off to bed?" I wanted to glare but I knew I would have been punished if I had.

"Yes mam." I was about to lay down but she pulled me back up by the shoulders.

"What are you doing dear? You can't wear that to bed." I looked up at her.

"Well what do you propose I wear?" I asked smartly she gave me a grim look and I muttered an apology under my breath.

"How about your shift?"

"Yes mam. After all, it's much better than wearing a corset." She nodded and helped me untie all of my many layered dress wear before she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Darling, when's the last time you've changed outfits?"

"I haven't since I was first sent to the asylum, I wasn't aloud to change, and we didn't have clothes to change into."

"Humph. I see, well then we'll just have to make due with my clothes on you."

"Yes mam." She walked across the room and pulled some clothes out of a trunk.

"Here ye go love." She handed me a black dress with a black outer corset, it had red tuffs of material coming out of the top.

"Wear that tomorrow I'll be into bed later."

"Yes mam. Thanks very much." She nodded dismissively and I had no choice but to lay down on the old dusty bed and listen to their footsteps below me. I heard Sweeney screaming in apparent anger and my stomach jumped, things didn't sound good for poor Mrs. Lovett. I heard them walking up the stairs I had just came up and I held my breath. They walked up another set of stairs that I hadn't realized before, and up into another room I could only assume.

I heard Sweeney talking about his 'only friends' I believe he was saying something about knifes as well but I was soon dozing off.


	2. Miracle elixir

_**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm working on a couple of stories now so I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you'd like me to update quickly! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I've already gotten, I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you all like it hopefully this will keep you happy for awhile, because I have another Sweeny story I'm working on so check that out too!**_

_**I don't own anything but Tiffany.**_

(The Next Morning)

"Mr. T, what did you say her name was again? Teresa was it?"

"I believe it's Tiffany…"

"Well does the dear have a last name Mr. T?"

"No Mrs. Lovett, I didn't ask." He sounded bored and rather annoyed with her over cheerfulness and helpfulness that she offered too often.

"Tiffany? Tiffany dear!" Mrs. Lovett was oblivious to the fact that I already heard all of these conversations they had been having about me.

"Mrs. Lovett?" I mumbled wiping my eyes with open fists.

"Yes dear up you go." She said helping me sit up in bed.

"Mr. T is going to take us into town today love. Does that sound good, have you been around the city before?"

"No mam. Not since I was a mere child."

"Then this will be quite a treat won't it then dear?"

"Yes mam it sure will be!" I exclaimed in obvious excitement. She smiled and handed me a new shift.

"There ye are dear wear that under the dress I gave you last night."

"Yes mam." She smiled at me as I got undressed and redressed quickly.

"That's my lass." She tied the dress up in the back. I slipped on my heels and smiled at her. She was wearing a dress almost the same thing as mine except in stead of red she had purple coming out of the top of her dress.

"Are ye lasses ready?" I smiled at her nervously and nodded encouragingly.

"Yes sir!" I screamed down finding my English accent make myself smile, it was incredibly strong maybe even stronger than Mrs. Lovett's.

We climbed down the stairs quickly, my heels were clicking quickly behind her showing my excitement to get out into London like I had when I was child…hopefully I wouldn't be dragged this time like I had last night.

"Come now Tiffany, we should get you a new dress."

"Let's not waist our money on that." Mr. Todd said roughly as I tried to catch up to them, my heels were aching…I hadn't been aloud out and walked far in months.

"Tiffany's only got one dress my love. It would really be in our "family's" best interest to buy her one." She emphasized the word 'family' and my eyebrows furrowed again.

"Alright dear." He nodded acceptingly.

"Go buy her a dress; I'd like to go into this pawn shop here."

"Mr. T, be sure to watch your behavior. I'd hate for you to be mistaken for Benjamin Barker." He nodded in a rush and walked up to the pawn shops open doors.

"Come on dear, he'll be fine." I nodded. Sweeney Todd scared me; he was an intimidating, strong, angry, depressed, heart broken, spiteful, protective, and self-conscious, man that I found myselffalling for.

"Yes mam." I said following her quickly through the streets.

We walked up to an extremely decorated shop with many exquisite dresses in the windows. There were also masks, gloves, jewelry, and shoes that littered the red carpeted display windows. We opened the doors and a small bell tinkled as we walked in. A woman in a fancy dress was smiling at us. She had blonde hair in a fancy bun. Her dress was a bright pink with a black corset on the outside. Her hair was concealed with a small hat that was lopsided on her bun.

"Morning."

"Good day!" Mrs. Lovett answered back smiling.

"How's business coming for you Nellie?" The woman asked Mrs. Lovett.

"It's been better thanks for asking Jessica."

"Course dear. Now who's this?" Jessica asked beckoning me towards her. I looked questioningly at Mrs. Lovett and she nodded to signal it was fine.

"She's my apprentice, her name is Tiffany."

"Oh quite a pretty little thing aren't you?" I smiled and blushed.

"I've got a perfect dress for you dear." So within a few minutes I had picked out a dress in our price range. It was a simple green dress that exposed my shoulders and had three quarter sleeves; it came with black gloves, black shoes, and a black mask to match the ruffles on it.

"Wonderful dear."

"Thanks Miss Adler."

"Anytime dears!" She called to us as we left the store with my dress.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Lovett."

"Mrs. Lovett, Tiffany, are you ready?" Sweeney asked walking up to us.

"Yes sir." I nodded as he took my lower back and looped arms with Mrs. Lovett." I blushed as I noticed a redness creep from my lower neck to my face.

There was a young kid with blonde short hair banging a drum on a stage. He was surrounded by a large crowd and was singing to get their attention.

"Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention please!" He sang out loud still banging on the drum. He was selling a lotion that would supposedly make you grow hair. He was passing around a few bottles in the crowd.

"Pardon me mam what's that awful stench?" Sweeney asked a man holding the bottle.

"Are we standing near an open drench?" Mrs. Lovett asked Mr. Todd.

"Pardon me sir what's that stench are we standing near and open drench?" Sweeney asked a man this time.

"Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir soon sprouts curls. Wanna buy a bottle mister?" The kid sang.

"What is this?" Mr. Todd asked again.

"Smells like piss."

"Smells like…ew!"

"I wouldn't touch it if I was you dear."

"This is piss. Piss with ink."

"But Pirelli's activate hair stemmer

"Keep it off your boot sir, eats right through."

"Get Pirelli's use a bottle of it ladies seem to love it."

"Flies do too."

Apparently this was an advertisement for a barber shop's product, and this was a big competition for Mr. Todd. I was still blushing from the language the two of them had been using. He held me tight to his hip when he leaned over to the man smelling the yellow liquid in a bottle.

"Don't use that mate."

"Oh definitely not." Mrs. Lovett agreed.

"What do you think dear?" Sweeney asked me. I felt like I was the person on stage now, the young child was looking at me hopefully as he pulled his hat down to reveal long blonde locks and Sweeney was sending me a message with his meaningful eyes.

"I think its piss and ink in a bottle too!" I exclaimed. Sweeney nodded patting my lower back.

Soon there was a rustle of covers as the stage's curtains opened and an Italian man stepped out of the small room. The child stepped back and stood by the chair that was off on the side.

"Who says my Magical Pirelli Elixir is piss and ink?" The man that stepped out carried a strong Italian accent. I raised my eyebrows nervously and Mr. Todd rubbed up and down my back gently but a bit faster. The man must have been Signor Pirelli himself; he was wearing a big bright blue tunic, with many strips of clothes hanging from his neck, he looked like a gigantic rooster. His hair was black and slicked into a braided bun on each side of his head; he had a black mustache to match his Italian composure.

"I did!" Mr. Todd said loudly. A murmur spread throughout the crowd and my eyes widened, I was scared.

"I said that your product is piss and ink in a bottle. It's a sham." More murmurs at his language made me shiver. Mrs. Lovett grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards her, I was disappointed I had liked the attention he was giving me.

"I hear a challenge!" Pirelli exclaimed.

"I think you've got a deal. If I can give a man here a cleaner and faster shave then you give me 5 pounds and admit that your product is a sham." Sweeney answered confidently.

"And if I win?"

"It's 5 pounds to you and my razor blades." He brought the set up to Pirelli and showed him his precious razors.

"You've got yourself a deal Mr.…?"

"Todd. Sweeney Todd."

"Who's up for a penniless shave?"

"Tiffany!" My eyes snapped up to look at Mr. Todd on the stage, I felt kind of guilty, he was up there taking my blame after all.

"Come on Tiffany go help Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett gave me a shove and I walked quickly up to the stage.

"Just hold this out for me and I'll clean my blade on this handkerchief please." He whispered into my ear letting his hair tickle me and his hot breath cause me to blush some more, apparently he wanted us to look like a experienced pair of barbers who had done this before….this ought to be challenging.

"Yes sir." I nodded and he smirked.

"Beadle!"

"Yes sir?" The man called Beadle answered. He was wearing tight black pants with a white shirt under a brown leather over coat. His hair was white and stringy under his brown leather top hat. His eyed were beady and blue and he was holding a small golden stick that would swing out into a walking/beating stick. The man that had I had been forced to call 'master' at the asylum had one matching the Beadle's.

"Would you like to be the judge?"

"Aye that'd be quite fine." Beadle stood off to the left of the stage as Pirelli started to talk to the crowd about what he was going to do as he shaved the man's face.

"Maybe we should start Mr. Todd?" I questioned him hopefully as I held the sharpening belt our for him. He nodded and started to sharpen the razor. My eyes brows raised and I gripped the belt tighter, I was nervous. I felt bad for the kid who was getting his already cut fingers skinned because Pirelli didn't care, he was too busy with the crowd. Mr. Todd was now lathering the man's face up, but when somebody asked Pirelli if he could sing like the kid selling his lotion could, he held out the longest and highest note I've heard from a man and Mr. Todd was finished in a few swipes of the blade. Pirelli finished the note to applauds of the crowds, he bowed thinking it was for him but the man called 'Beadle' started to talk.

"The winner is Todd!" Mr. Todd smiled at me and winked as Pirelli handed him the 5 pounds he had owed us. Pirelli also grabbed the child by the gruff off the neck and literally kicked him into the curtained enclosed room. I heard a few screams coming from inside and I gasped.

"Isn't somebody going to help him!" I screamed at the crowd with my hand facing the curtains. More yelps came from behind the curtains and tears filled my eyes.

"Control your apprentice Todd and get off the stage!" Somebody screamed from the crowd. He looked at me angrily, I had made a mockery of him.

"Watch your tongue Tiffany!" He grabbed my wrist almost violently but I knew he wasn't angry by the way that he rubbed his thumb affectionately around my wrist making circles, it was all a publicity stunt…that was all it was.

He pulled me through the crowd pretending to be in a angry rush but then stopped and handed me off to Mrs. Lovett as if I needed a babysitter. I guess they didn't believe they could trust me yet, they owned me. Mr. Todd was walking towards the Beadle, and they both looked back at the two of us so I kept my head down. I knew they were talking about me.

"Tiffany! You just lost good business for Mr. T!"

"Is it my fault that I couldn't stand to see another human being treated like that?"

"He's not our apprentice he has nothing to do with you, so drop it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm working on a couple of stories now so I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you'd like me to update quickly! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I've already gotten, I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you all like it hopefully this will keep you happy for awhile, because I have another Sweeny story I'm working on so check that out too!**_

_**I don't own anything but Tiffany.**_

(One Day Later)

"Why isn't he here yet, he said he'd be here by the end of the week." Sweeney complained harshly.

"Mr. Todd, who says the weeks over?" Mrs. Lovett questioned soothingly.

"He said he'd be here!" He grunted in frustration.

"It's only Tuesday Mr. T." I said rubbing his arm, knowing I would be yelled at for showing him affection even though he showed it to me all the time. He spun around and I took a step back scared for my life…again. He grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Is that _all_ it is? This may not seem important to you but this is my business…my revenge!" He said angrily. He held his hands threateningly over my neck, not on my neck but close to it as if debating what the problem could be if he strangled me.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett pulled his hands off of my neck and I stared at them, tears welled up in my eyes as I ran into the room I shared with Mrs. Lovett.

I flopped onto the bed and cried, I loved a monster. A complete and total monster that happened to be in love with another woman, Lucy. There were stomps coming from next to the room, on the stairs. I heard him screaming at her and she was stomping her feet in frustration. He swung the door open and I flipped over on the bed, he was coming towards me and I was backing up into the corner of the bed farthest from him. I heard Mrs. Lovett screaming but my mind was in such a panic that I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I just sat there. Frozen. Terrified. Unaware that tears were slipping down my cheeks.

He pulled me up by the shoulders and I looked at him. He was getting angry I could tell by the way he was squeezing my arms.

"Are ye scared of me?" He asked with his accent slipping in and out of my ears in a way that sounded sweetly to me but would sound harsh to anybody else. I was getting goose pimples from his warm breath against my skin.

"Well?" I had forgotten to answer him and Mrs. Lovett was standing there, just as scared as I was.

"Yes…sir." I nodded he was rubbing his thumbs over the green material of my dress the rustling was echoing my ears, it was the only thing I could hear as he practically shoved his lips onto mine. My eyes closed and I kneeled there in shock but soon my lips responded to his. I gasped when he pulled back and turned to Mrs. Lovett. He had practically let me drop. His voice was icy when he spoke to her again.

"You and I are _very close friends_ Mrs. Lovett, but please do not tell me how to handle relationships with my apprentice." I sat there in shock as he pushed past her and slammed the door on his way out.

She looked at me in shock. Her gaze was almost as cold as his was but her voice was shaky as she talked to me. I could see tears gathering in her eyes and I felt ashamed, I had probably taken away her love and replaced it with mine in his heart. I hadn't chosen to do it, it's not like he actually loved either of us…he loved his dead wife Lucy.

"I didn't realize the two of you were so close."

"We're not. Please Mrs. Lovett understand my confusion is only greater than yours is. I've never had that experience with a man like you have. He's never done that before, I promise, he doesn't have feelings for me. If his feelings are for anybody they are for you and Lucy!" My voice was shrill and she stood there in shock as I babbled on pleading for forgiveness.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Of course! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? Always coming to you for help and what not." I said filing her mind with ideas that were not really lies or promises, just a twist on reality. Convincing what she wanted to hear without actually lying.

"Well, thank you dear. But I think Mr. Todd wanted you upstairs. Should I show you or do you now where the shop is from here?" She asked probably trying to erase the memory of me flooding in here to be kissed.

"I think I can mange."

"Alright dear. Go on up then." I nodded appreciatively and walked up the stairs, my weight creaked under my feet and I shivered. I've never walked up the stairs alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm working on a couple of stories now so I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you'd like me to update quickly! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I've already gotten, I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you all like it hopefully this will keep you happy for awhile, because I have another Sweeny story I'm working on so check that out too! Sorry for the late update hopefully this will make up for it.**_

_**I don't own anything but Tiffany.**_

I walked into the dark room and let my eyes adjust to the depressing darkness. Mr. Todd was standing next to a broken mirror and looking at me as I pretended that I didn't notice his watchful eyes. I walked around the shaving chair and traced my fingers around the top of it delicately. He cleared his throat and I looked at him in the broken mirror. I shivered at the nonchalant gaze he was giving me.

"Mr. T? You needed to see me then?" I questioned trying not to let my inside nervousness come out in my composure that I was trying to hard to keep up.

"Would you like a drop of ale dear?" I shivered when he held up a bottle.

"So you've been drinking sir?" He was holding a razor blade I hadn't noticed in the mirror when he turned around.

"Aye, just a bit." He said coming towards me. He spun me around so I was sitting in the chair. He held the razor to my neck and I shivered.

"Mr. Todd?" Pirelli had walked in.

"Signor Pirelli! Good to see you." He said shaking his hand less than enthusiastically. I stood from the chair quickly.

"I don't believe we formally met Mrs...?"

"It's Miss. Miss Tiffany."

"You have a last name lass?"

"No sir."

"Todd you really should give her a last name." The child that I had seen on the stage and tried to stick up for was standing behind Pirelli nervously.

"Tiffany, keep the kid downstairs." Mr. Todd whispered as I held the young child's hand and brought him down to Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop.

"Do you have a name dear?" I asked as he sat down.

"It's Tobias, but everybody calls me Toby mam."

"I'm Tiffany dear. And I do know a hungry young man when I see one. Can I help you to a meat pie?"

"Yes mam." I nodded and shuffled about placing a plate in front of him. I heard some stomping coming from above the shop and looked up. The kid, Toby, didn't really seem to care about the stomping around at first he was digging into those disgusting pies that Mrs. Lovett makes for the customers that avoid this place like it has got plague. Then the child looked up and raised his eye brows, apparently he felt the same uneasiness about letting Pirelli stand up alone in Mr. Todd's barber shop with sharp razors. I believe that Mr. Todd could take of himself; I was more worried about his well moral being. Suddenly I wondered if Mr. Todd is as innocent for the crime that sent him to Australia as he says he is.

"Maybe I should go up and check on Signor Pirelli?" Toby asked because he had already finished the pie I had fed him. Mrs. Lovett walked in with wide eyes.

"No love, how about we get you another one of my famous meat pies?" She said pushing him lightly by the shoulders just hard enough to sit him back in the booth.

"Yes mam, but how about I go check on Signor Pirelli first."

"No dear, he's fine I was just up there." My blood ran cold, was it that bad up there?

"Tiffany love. Get dear Toby another pie."

"Yes mam." I nodded and shuffled into the kitchen. I quickly set the plate down before shuffling out of the shop and up the stairs to Mr. T's barber shop.

I stood in the doorway expectantly. Sweeney was just standing there cleaning off a razor.

"How long till Pirelli gets back?"

"He won't be back." He said turning to face me.

"Mr. T you didn't!" I walked over wearily to the trunk and saw a mangled Pirelli's body covered with blood in it; I snapped it shut quickly in disgust that I didn't try to hide.

"You're barking mad!" I said after I breathed in quickly.

"Killing a man you only know of!"

"He recognized me from the old days, tried to black mail me…half my earnings."

"Oh! Well that's a different matter then. For a moment there I thought you lost your marbles." I creaked the trunk back open and opened his pocket.

"Poor bugger…oh well. Waist not and what not." I said slipping the purse with his coins and pounds into my top.

"Send up the kid."

"Mr. T! You know how I feel about him!" I was in a panic now.

"I said to send up the kid!" He practically hollered at me now and I shook in panic.

"I will not send a young kid up to be murdered." I yelled back up at him. He grabbed my wrists and breathed in my face.

"Send the kid up or I'll do it myself." He breathed angrily.

"Yes sir!" I yelled slamming the door on my way out.

I walked quickly into Mrs. Lovett's shop with tears welling my eyes. How could such a wonderful man, murder something so innocent?

"Kendall?" Mrs. Lovett asked expectantly.

"Toby, Mr. Todd would like to see you dear."

"Yes mam." He said walking past me.

"So you saw Pirelli's body too?"

"How could he do such a thing?" I was heart broken, obviously.

"His purse is sticking half out of the top of your dress."

"Oh, would you like half?"

"Yes dear." She said as I poured some pounds and coins into her hand. Tears slid down my cheeks when I heard the kid scream. I looked at the door and saw him, much to my surprise, coming back down.

"Mr. Todd says I can have some ale." He said cheerfully. Mrs. Lovett looked at me sadly.

"Of course darling."

An old man walked through the doors.

"Hello sir. Have you come for a pie?" I asked.

"No, where's Mr. Todd?" Who was this guy?

"Judge Turpin!" Sweeney had come down stairs.

"You know me?"

"Who in the world doesn't know the great Judge Turpn…? Come; come up stairs for a bit of a shave!" Sweeney said enthusiastically and I looked at his sleeve, it was drenched in blood. My eyes widened and he button up the coat's sleeve. I nodded in a way that I hoped signaled for him to be careful about that.

They walked out again leaving Mrs. Lovett, Tobias, and me in the shop. Mrs. Lovett was ladling fillings into pie crust again and I was ordered to wipe down the tables. She smiled at me lightly and I laughed when Toby ordered her to leave the ale on his table. My eye brows rose but I thought nothing of it, I saw younger girls in the asylum sleeping with men for ale. We stood in silence after these thoughts ran through my head for about five to ten minutes.

I jumped when somebody came barging in the door. It was a young man; he looked poor and as if he had been brutally beaten. He looked polite though, as sweet as a bird. Maybe a year or two younger than me. He stopped and gazed at me for a second and I just smiled.

"Can we help you dear? Would you like a pie sir?" Mrs. Lovett broke our trance. I snapped my eyes back to wiping down the tables. Toby was looking up at him, his blonde hair sliding a bit on his head. I raised my eyebrows but ignored it, probably just my imagination.

"Excuse me mam for interrupting, I hope I'm not being a bother."

"Oh, no dear. What can we getcha for?"

"Where's Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett seemed confused.

"You're a few hairs short of needing a shave dear…"

"I need to see him!" Mrs. Lovett looked at me probably wondering if Sweeney was done with the Judge yet.

"How about a pie…then we'll send you in for Mr. Todd."

"Where is he?"

"Who Mr. Todd? He's right up stairs." Toby said, coming out of the trance of eating his pie.

"Thanks young sir."

"Wait!" I said following the young man up the stairs, he could walk a bit faster than me…I was in a dress after all.

"Excuse me Miss but I can find it from here." He said politely trying to shake me off stopping half way up the stairs.

"Please sir you do not want to go in there..." I said as he turned around. He held onto my bare shoulders and I shivered, although the young man was younger than me he was rather handsome, and I did look to be younger than him. He was tall and I was quite short. He gave me a peck on the lips rather quickly and to my shock I hardly noticed.

"Alright then, you'll just have to come with me the." He said continuing his adventure up the stairs. I attempted to grab onto his arm but he continued to be faster than me. He snapped the door open, and Judge Turpin raised his eyebrows at us. He was sitting in the shaving chair with white lotion on half of his face. Mr. Todd had the razor on his neck as if he was just about to kill the unsuspecting man.

"Mr. Todd she said yes! She threw me down a key! Johanna's going to come with me…!" He trailed off after his sudden outburst and the judge stood up wiping his face.

"You planned with the kid! How dare you! You can consider this customer lost! As for you…!" Judge Turpin said pointing in each of our faces in turns.

"Don't you touch him!" I screamed when he held his in the air as if ready to swipe the teen.

"I think you forget your place madam." I curtsied.

"Sorry my lord. But you must understand this is Mr. Todd's sister's step-brother- in-law's cousin…twice removed, and he's a little loose up in the head if you catch my drift." He nodded.

"I'm sorry Todd but I must be going. And you madam! The Beadle tells me this is not the first time you have acted out in Mr. Todd's presence I can't imagine what she is like when you're not around! The fact that he is loopy up in the head still does not excuse his plans to elope with my daughter!" He slammed the door on his way out.

"Mr. Todd I'm sorry but...you have to help me…Mr. Todd please. Reconsider my offer! I'll be in your debt forever…"

"Out!"

"That would be fine dear." I answered the young man.

"It's Tiffany by the way."

"Anthony." He kissed my hand gently.

"Bring her by later this week or whenever it is dear."

"She'll be here for an hour at most."

"Fine!" Mr. Todd screamed and Anthony scurried out, but Sweeney was still steaming.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm working on a couple of stories now so I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you'd like me to update quickly! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I've already gotten, I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you all like it hopefully this will keep you happy for awhile, because I have another Sweeny story I'm working on so check that out too! Sorry for the late update hopefully this will make up for it.**_

_**I don't own anything but Tiffany.**_

"I had him! His throat was bare beneath my hands!"

"Just relax…"

"No! I had him. His throat was there and he'll never come again!"

"Easy now hush up now! I keep telling you…"

"When?" He demanded.

"What's your rush?"

"Why did I wait? You told me to wait! Now he'll never come again!"

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with rubbish! And the vermin of the world inhabit it…but not for long!"

"Mr. T?"

"They all deserve to die, tell you why Tiffany I'll tell you why. Because in the whole of the world Tiffany there are two kind of men and only two. There is the one who stays in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other's one face! Look at me Miss Tiffany look at you. We all deserve to die! Even you Miss Tiffany…even I!" His voice was vicious. He had grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. Then twirled me around so I was sitting in his chair and once again he held the razor blade to my neck.

"And I'll never see Johanna no, I'll never see Johanna again…"

"Mr. Todd!" I screamed when he accidentally slit my throat a little. I held the cut and he pulled back quickly. He had tried resting his head on my shoulder like I had done earlier to him but it didn't quite work. I felt my eyes well up with tears in my pain. The cut wasn't deep but it felt horrid.

He looked at me sadly as if he hadn't noticed what he done. I pulled my hands back and looked at the red almost pink paint on them. He looked at me almost apologetically.

"Mr. T! Look whatcha did!" I almost screamed but held my voice down in case the Judge was still around. I shivered when he held the cut with his own hands. He grabbed a rag and handed it to me. His hands were on each of my hips as I sat in the chair. I blushed when I noticed this. He smirked at me and leaned forward to kiss me, I felt my heart leap up into my throat.

I smiled against his warm lips. And he seemed to notice the free space for he reacted more to me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I squirmed beneath him nervously. He must have noticed for he held me encouragingly harder on the hips. I shivered when he groaned and I felt goose pimples form all over my body and cool sweat dripped down my back. He pulled back and I felt him staring at me even though I held my eyes shut, hoping for another kiss.

"You're still bleeding." He said in his regular gruff voice.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose I am aren't I?" I said blushing at him. He pulled the cloth back and went to dip it in water. My body was shaking from the shock of that thrilling experience. He started to rub the cut with the warm water and I had a feeling that he purposely let bloody water drip in between my breasts.

"Well that's just smashing." I said sarcastically and took a dry cloth he had offered me and dried myself off.

"There. Can you even see it?" I asked referring to the cut.

"I know what I'm seeing." He said roguishly.

"Mr. T!" I joked and playfully slapped his arm. Things got eerily quiet.

"Sorry, sir. I shouldn't have gone that far…" I trailed off as he pulled me to him in another passionate and rough kiss, it wasn't as slow and gentle as the last one but I enjoyed it…it was only my second _real_ kiss after all.

"Oh." I laughed and he even chuckled, really actually truly chuckled. I hadn't heard him do that before. Mrs. Lovett walked in she must have been oblivious to what was going on between Sweeney and I for she was actually cheerful.

"Toby wanted to come see what was going on in here, Tiffany, why don't you show him around. Mr. T and I are going to go downstairs. I'd rather you didn't interrupt us." I nodded even though I wanted to hit her over the head. She had, not knowingly of course, interrupted a moment that I wished I could hold onto and relive over and over time and time again. Toby looked at me and smiled.

"Come on Toby dear." I said taking his hand.

"Tootles Mr. T. Mrs. Lovett." I nodded and curtsied to each of them in turn. She smiled and nodded.

"See you in a few Miss Tiffany? I'd like to talk to you when I've finished with Mrs. Lovett." My heart leapt into my throat.

"Yes sir. If you would come to fetch me. I'm afraid I won't know when you're done."

"Of course dear…" He trailed off behind us as he and Mrs. Lovett walked into her shop and I was to take Toby off to see the pawn shop across the street.

Toby and I walked into the small shop and another bell rang to introduce us. He smiled up at me and I couldn't help but laugh when he practically walked into a pole.

"Toby dear don't knock anything over." A man stepped out from behind a bookshelf as Toby started off in the other direction as me.

"Beg your pardon…my lord." I curtsied when I realized I had bumped into the judge. I glanced over the top of the book he was looking at, perverted pictures filled my eyes and I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Teresa wasn't it?" He whispered his hand holding my cheek to look into his eyes. I shivered and he mistook it for something else. He smirked at me.

"It's actually…Tiffany my lord." I said trying to move from his touch but I was backed into a book case.

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"I don't think so…" He cut me off with lustful lips crashing onto mine. I shivered in disgust again and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I shook trying to recoil from his touch and tried to seal my lips shut but again he didn't seem to care about my unwillingness in this activity. The door rang open and I tried to turn my head but was only held onto by the jaw with his nasty hands. His hands found the back of my dress and started to undo my corset. I started to squirm when his hands started moving up the top of my body over my dress. His bristly chin scratched my face and I ended up having to knee the disgusting old man where it hurts.

"Judge Turpin! Miss Tiffany!" I turned my head and saw Mr. Todd standing at the entry to the small crowded shop. The judge was on the floor in a crouching position trying to ease the pain in his intimate spot. Mr. Todd's face was red with anger and I realized tears were streaming down my face.

"Good day to you sir." I said making sure to step on his fingers after I called Toby to come quickly. The judge reached for the tail of my dress but I continued to walk.

Mr. Todd had his hand on my lower back and was staring at me as we crossed the street. I looked strait forward and let the tears fall freely, I refused to wipe the tears in fear of my dress falling off of me if I lifted my hands.

"Go find Mrs. Lovett, son. Tell her to start working on the new pie recipe. She'll know what I mean."

"Yes sir." He said walking into the pie shop excitedly, oblivious to what had just gone on. Mr. Todd scooped me into his arms wedding style; he was much stronger than he appeared to be. He set me down in the shaving chair and I looked up at him fearful of him now. He crouched down next to me and wiped the tears off of my face. I was shaking, absolutely terrified for my life.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm working on a couple of stories now so I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you'd like me to update quickly! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I've already gotten, I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you all like it hopefully this will keep you happy for awhile, because I have another Sweeny story I'm working on so check that out too! Sorry for the late update hopefully this will make up for it. (This is where it gets a little lovely)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tiffany.**_

"What did he do to you?" He asked his voice sounded so sweet to my ears. It made me flash back to when he had first learned my name and got it wrong…just like the judge had. I shook and more tears ripped down my cheeks.

"Tiffany my pet? Can you hear me, my love?" My eyes snapped up to him and his empty words, he had no idea how much I loved him. Mrs. Lovett came crashing in the door. She had flour all over her and a look of concern adorned her face. She saw me sitting in _his_ chair looking at him with tears sliding down my cheeks; he was kneeling at my feet with one hand on my knee.

"Out!" Mr. Todd screamed.

"Mr. T? Tiffany are you alright?"

"Get out I said!" He screamed and she bustled out quickly.

He was rubbing his hand on my knee. He soon picked me up out of the chair and turned me around. He tied up my dress quickly. My eyebrows rose at his swift movements but I thought nothing of it.

"Wouldn't have for your dress to come down on you." I only nodded when he commented this.

"Tiffany! You will tell me what happened now!" He whispered harshly sitting down in the chair and pulling me onto his lap. I blushed at this and turned to face him. He held my face and I shivered. He mistook this as me being uncomfortable and let go quickly.

"No…" I whimpered with my eyes still shut. He leaned forward again and kissed me lightly, sensitively.

"Tell me…" He said firmly now. My eyes popped open and I nodded. So I told him quickly what had happened and I felt his grip on my shoulders stiffen when I finished the story.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"I want to…help…." I said suddenly. The words had flown out of my mouth before I had a second thought to comprehend what I had practically agreed to do.

"Then you shall…" He whispered into my hair.

"I will…?" I trailed off as he captured my lips again. His hands were rubbing my hips up and down appreciatively. I pushed into him but he let go and cleared his throat.

"We should get going." I said after coughing lightly.

"We will kill him…don't worry."

"Thank god you saved me Mr. T."

"It's Sweeney to you…my love." He whispered into my neck as I let my tears fall down his shirt once again.

"You don't mean what you say…" I trailed off as he picked up my head.

"Tiffany love…we'll kill him…together…" He didn't deny my statement.

"Yes…yes we will Sweeney." He kissed my neck and helped me to my feet.

"Kiss me my love."

"Yes sir…" I teased him as I leaned into the kiss. I got wrapped into this kiss, not realizing how hungrily we acted towards each other.

"He's here!" I turned my head to look out the window and saw that Sweeney was right. Judge Turpin was standing outside the window staring at us. Tears slipped down my face as I shivered at the very sight of him. Sweeney pulled me into his arms so that I was breathing into the opening of his shirt. He was getting goose pimples from my breath and I kissed the sensitive skin lightly so he groaned.

"You are a bloody wonder Tiffany." He whispered into my hair as he pulled my head back up for another slow and luscious kiss.

"I feel horrible putting you in this situation…" He said emotionlessly.

"What situation?"

"He's after you now…he knows you're nobody else's but mine." I blushed at these kinds of words.

"But you'll protect me right?"

"Nothing will ever harm you again my pet."

"Mr. T…" I said affectionately rubbing his back I left my hand on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him from the back. He held me by my lower back and walked to the table and poured himself a glass of…something. Whatever it was that he was drinking was thick and red; it seemed to be too brightly colored to be any kind of tea or alcohol. He sipped it and it stained his lips just a tad red. I looked at the trunk Pirelli's body was sitting in. Blood was dripping down the sides of the box and I raised my eyes at Sweeney.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what on earth are you drinking Mr. Todd?" His eyebrows rose from over the side of his cup.

"An old herbal mix I had Mrs. Lovett stir up for me." He said clearing his throat. I practically gagged when his eyes switched between the trunk and me to the cup.

"Its not Pirelli's…?"

"Drink." He said shoving the cup to my lips. I took a small sip then relaxed in his hold. It was actually good.

"It's warm."

"You look beautiful with red…full…luscious…lips." I forgot the drink and let him kiss me before Anthony burst in again.

"Mr. Todd! They've taken her!"

"Tiffany." Anthony nodded to me as polite as usual even though he was wallowing in a crisis.

"Taken her to a mad house. Mr. Todd you've got to help me…"

"Slow down son." He said taking Anthony by the upper back and pushing him into the chair. I sat nonchalantly on a stool next to the window.

"Say that again Anthony dear." I ordered watching Sweeney's facial expressions slip from annoyed to worried.

"The judge, he's taken her. He's taken Johanna." Mr. Todd caught my eye as my eyebrows rose.

"Where's he taken her?" I asked cautiously.

"Mr. Foggs Asylum. It's a mad house sir. I've traced the building many times its like a castle, it's guarded on all sides! There's no way in."

"I know what to do! We'll disguise you as a wig-makers apprentice. Then you can go in and get her…Johanna." Sweeney exclaimed with more anger than excitement.

"I think now might be a good time for you to go dear." I said turning my head to look at the teen but never letting my eyes leave Sweeney.

"Get out…"

"Mr. Todd?" He asked cautiously.

"Out!" The teen was yelled at now and he scrambled out of the shop.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"Well he'll bring her here. The judge will come and you know since you wanna you know…" I slit my throat with my finger in example. "That's the throat to slit." I finished.

"Then here…she will come." He said kissing my neck softly. I looked at him and laughed.

"Mrs. Lovett's opening is in a tomorrow…" I said drifting away from him. But he would not be teased. He yanked me back to face him and I had to shiver at his warm hand on my cool neck. He wasn't being forceful at all he was setting his hand there in a resting and loving position.

"I want to plan a few things with you dear." He whispered so I had to lean in ever so slightly to hear his manly voice. He had tricked me; he let his hand roll up my neck to hold my lips to his. I tried to pull away; he seemed to like it when I struggled. I turned my head to the side so that my lips were inaccessible.

"Plan what Sweeney?" Again my head was turned to face him. He placed his lips on mine but I didn't move at all. I kept my eyes open in hope of not giving in to him. He was biting my lower lip but I didn't move an inch.

"Mr. T?" I asked and he tried to kiss me but before he could react my lips were sealed shut again. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't want you to freeze up on your first kill. It would give him a chance to escape." He murmured with his eyes shut tight. I grinned and he tried to kiss me again during our silence but my lips were shut as tight as his eyes were.

"What do you propose to do to keep me from freezing up?" I asked finally.

"Kill a few people that come into the shop. Mrs. Lovett needs some fresh meat anyways." My eyebrows rose but I stood shocked. I had lost control of the situation and he took my lips in his. I didn't react and he grew angry quickly.

"I understood your teasing before, but you will kiss me now!" He said forcefully squeezing my cheeks so that I looked like a fish. My eyes grew wide and he stopped.

"I'm…" He cracked his neck; it must be a nervous habit for him.

"You're what?" I asked with attitude. I knew that I was merely seconds away from being slapped senseless.

"I apologize for the forcefulness I just exerted onto you."

"Apology…accepted." I said before I put my hands on the sides of his head so I can pull his lips to mine in a forceful kiss. And I think that was the first time that he had ever apologized since he was in Australia. Besides, his anger issues only make him sexier.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm working on a couple of stories now so I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you'd like me to update quickly! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I've already gotten, I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you all like it hopefully this will keep you happy for awhile, because I have another Sweeny story I'm working on so check that out too! Sorry for the late update hopefully this will make up for it. (This is where it gets a little lovely)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tiffany.**_

(3 HOURS LATER)

It was my turn now. I glanced at Sweeney in hope that he would change his mine and let me keep my innocence of being a virgin to killing. But he nodded as if to encourage me. The old man that was sitting in front of me had his face lathered up now. I turned to face the window and I got into a mouthing fight with Sweeney. He was mouthing for me to kill the man and I was mouthing my panic in a group of sailor's words.

"Lad are you going to give me a shave or should I take my coins else where?" The old man growled. He was referring to me; I was wearing a hat and Sweeney's old breeches so that you couldn't tell that I'm a woman.

I faced the window then flung the razor out behind me as a turned around quickly. I then pulled it across his throat and the man started making gurgling sounds. I started gagging when I pulled the knife out. Sweeney grabbed me by the hips and pulled the lever so that the man would fall down the shoot to the cellar. I gagged a few more times before my legs gave out and everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm working on a couple of stories now so I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you'd like me to update quickly! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I've already gotten, I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you all like it hopefully this will keep you happy for awhile, because I have another Sweeny story I'm working on so check that out too! Sorry for the late update hopefully this will make up for it. (This is where it gets a little lovely)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tiffany.**_

(WHO KNOWS HOW LONG LATER?)

"Tiffany! Mr. T! She's coming through!" Mrs. Lovett's voice sounded off in my head and reverberated over and over.

"Tobias. That's enough of that dear. Why don't you go meet me downstairs I want to talk to you." I hadn't realized I was being patted down with a wet rag, well I wasn't anymore. I cracked my eyes open.

Mrs. Lovett was sitting on a bed…that wasn't mine…and wasn't in my room. I quirked an eyebrow at her. This room had yellow and pink stripes running vertically up the walls. There was a crib in the corner and I was lying on a bed on the side of the room. It was definitely dreary in here, there were curtains closing out the sunlight on both windows. I shivered and Mrs. Lovett pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"Do you remember who I am dear?" she asked cautiously.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Suddenly I found myself hoping I was right.

"She knows who we are." I hadn't even noticed Sweeney leaning on the door frame.

"You gave us a right down fright Tiffany dear."

"I did?"

"Yes you did. You fainted in the middle of Mr. Todd's shop. He says your corset must have been a bit too tight." My eyebrows raised and he shook his head at me as if signaling he would explain in a moment.

"Why don't we give you a few tests to make sure you're fine. You do look a bit confused." Mrs. Lovett said.

"That would be a good idea Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney nodded sitting down on the bed next to my head.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four."

"Alright, how many eyes do you see on me?" Sweeney looked at her as if she'd grown another head and I laughed.

"Two."

"Ok, she'll be fine."

"Get out!" Sweeney told her and she nodded, grabbing the bowl of water and rag from the bed side table.

"I'm sure you figured out why I told her your corset was too tight."

"No sir." I answered.

"I couldn't tell her you fainted when you killed somebody, she'd want to kill you."

"What? Why?"

"I refused to let her kill people with me. I told her innocence was too important to me." I looked up at him questioningly.

"Then why am I in a shift?"

"Well I changed you dear. Had no other choice really." I felt my face go sheet white. I looked down at myself. The shift is always the last layer you put on for a dress. So he had to take all of my clothes off of me to put the shift on. Then go through the dresses I wear and choose one that I would be 'wearing'. And not to mention it, but this shift is extremely thin.

"Oh. I see." He laughed a rough laugh that made me cower slightly.

"Not to worry dear, your innocence is still in place." I blushed as he noticed what I had been thinking about.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" I said rolling my eyes as if I didn't have my maidenhead anymore.

"Then what are you so red for?" His voice had gone down to a low whisper.

"My self decency."

"Worried to be known as your master's whore?"

"No! No that's not it sir."

"I see. So me saying you are aloud to call me Sweeney means nothing to you any more?"

"Sweeney listen to me please…" I begged but he shook his head.

"I think we know it is."

"Benjamin Barker you and I know equally that is not what I meant!" I screamed. He looked at me, absolutely shocked and I was surprised when he grabbed me by the back of the head so he could his lips to mine in a hungry kiss. I had to stand so he wouldn't choke me during the kiss and he backed me up and I fell over the back of the bed, we landed in a heap on the floor.

"It's Sweeney to you." He breathed out before standing up to brush himself off and walked out the door. Mrs. Lovett came bustling in while I wiped my lips.

"You ok dear? You look a bit flush. Maybe I should let you rest for the end of the day?"

"What? No, of course not. I do believe Mr. Todd has an appointment in a few minutes doesn't he?"

"Yes dear."

"Then mam I would like to get back into my dress."

"Of course." She said happily. I was hoping that my lips weren't going to be bruised; I could fell blood on the inside of my lips. I hadn't noticed that we fell that hard.

"Are you ok Tiffany? Your lips look a little red." She asked suspiciously. I felt my heart plummet, I talk too fast.

"What? Oh no! I was just biting my lips. I was nervous I was going to be yelled for making Mr. T go through all of that trouble over me."

"Ah. I see. Well what did he say to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing that concerns you." Ran out of my lips before I could think twice. She turned around from going through her trunk and turned to walk up to me. She held her hand high in the hand and slapped me…hard. I held my cheek when I was able to turn to face her. Tears were brewing in my eyes as I glared at her.

"You do forget your place sometimes Tiffany dear. You really should put that tongue of yours on a leash before it gets hurt."

When she said this I immediately knew that she also felt something for Sweeney. And it wasn't possible for her to anymore deny it to herself. She knew about Sweeney and me. And apparently she was going to keep up with having me wear her dresses, and pretend to be sweet to me. But obviously she hated me deep down with a great passion that had just unfurled it's self for the first time.

"Do you know if Mr. T's already in the shop? I'd like to talk to him privately before his appointment."

"Trust me dear if you had anything to say to him you would have said it before to him."

"Yes mam." Was all that I could muster up without 'letting my tongue off its leash'. She tied my corset up and when I was going to open my mouth to let her know she had it tight enough she gave it one last yank before tying it up. I had to roll me eyes at her shameful actions; if she wanted to play dirty then she was in for a world of hate. She quickly laced up the dark colored dress she had just put me in.

"There you are dear. Try not to disturb Mr. Todd too much." I nodded and practically ran out of that room so I could travel up the stairs to Mr. T's barber shop.

"Tiffany!" Anthony let out a hoarse whisper. My eyebrows rose beyond my consent.

"What are you doing in here Anthony?"

"Waiting for Mr. Todd to come back, he was supposed to give me directions on how to get into Mr. Foggs asylum as a wig makers apprentice."

"Ah. I see. Well then we'll just wait together because I am also waiting for him to come back." I said taking out the sharpening belt and starting to sharpen a razor blade. Anthony glanced between me and the blade regularly.

"Sorry dear. Do you mind?"

"No mam. Course not." I smiled at him and continued to sharpen the razor until I saw Mr. Todd through the window.

"Mr. T, where have you been?" He ignored my question.

"Come now Anthony lad, we don't have all day now do we?"

"Tiffany would you mind…what happened to your cheek?" He asked looking up from the trunk he was holding out for Anthony to take.

"Oh. Nothing sir. I will be down stairs helping Mrs. Lovett with preparing for the opening then?"

"That will do Tiffany. Tiffany I would like to see you in a few." My eyebrows rose and my heart dropped down into my stomach. So he was still mad at me, I thought that kiss of ours meant that I was forgiven. Well it is Sweeney Todd I was thinking about, he would never just patch things up with a kiss. Course not; I fall for the crazy man. Well that's just bloody wonderful.

I entered Mrs. Lovett's and sat down at the table. She looked at me and her eyebrows rose.

"Can I help you with something or are you just going to sit here like a lump of rubbish?"

"No mam, I was just coming down to help with the set up for tonight."

"I see. Well you can help Toby to wash the dishes." She said throwing her arm over her head to point Toby out in the washroom. He looked up at me and waved a bubble covered hand to me. I nodded and walked up to him.

"There's an apron hanging there Miss." He pointed to a washboard.

"Thanks Toby dear." I closed the door behind me as Mrs. Lovett walked out, apparently going to the bake room. We washed the dishes with herbs in silence for a few until Toby started to cough.

"You ok Toby dear? Want me to take over while you sit and talk to me? I could sue some entertainment." I proposed but he shook his head almost violently.

"No thank you mam. Mrs. Lovett wants these done in time so she can set the plates and glasses up before anybody is here."

"You really love her don't you Toby?"

"I prefer Tobias mam."

"Ok, well then do you really love her?"

"No mam. I respect her, appreciate her if not respect. She seems to be the only reason I'm not in the mad house."

"What would you say if Mr. Todd and I could get rid of her but keep you out of the work house Tobias dear?" I emphasized his name and he looked at me questioningly.

"I don't know how that could be done, but if it could be. It would be much appreciated mam. What happened to your face?"

"Mrs. Lovett happened young man." I said as I pushed him onto a stool next to the water bucket I was using to clean the dishes.

_**Author's Note: Please review! I've updated a lot today!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Enjoy

_**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm working on a couple of stories now so I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you'd like me to update quickly! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I've already gotten, I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you all like it hopefully this will keep you happy for awhile, because I have another Sweeney story I'm working on so check that out too! Sorry for the late update hopefully this will make up for it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tiffany.**_

"Take a seat dear. And tell me would it make you happy if she was gone?"

"Very much mam. Very much indeed."

"What is Toby doing sitting down? I need everything done before opening! Which is in less than an hour! The two of you need to stop yapping and shut up!" She said as she lifted Toby up and pushed him towards the washing bucket.

The door swung open and we all turned to face Mr. Todd who was looking quite relaxed, with an anxious Anthony behind him.

"Tobias, Tiffany. May I see you two alone?"

"Yes sir." We nodded in unison handing our rags and aprons to Mrs. Lovett who stood next to the doorway shocked. Mr. Todd and I walked up the stairs in silence whilst Tobias and Anthony chatted behind us. I glanced at Sweeney and found that he was staring at me in an almost lustful but saddened way. I winked at him as we held the door open for the boys. When I walked ahead of him he slapped me on my bum. I turned around red in the face from embarrassment and he just winked at me as he passed by. I opened my mouth to reply but he interrupted me.

"Anthony and Tobias, I will have the two of you go out to Mr. Foggs asylum tonight."

"Yes sir."

"Of course Mr. Todd." They answered together, apparently they were more excited than nervous….well that's for now.

"I've been there. You two don't want to get in. Trust me. I doubt they'll even let the two of you as wig maker apprentices." I could feel Sweeney looking at me questioningly.

"And your point is? Is it not worth a shot?" His voice had the most passion in it that I had ever heard from him. I grabbed him by his lower arm.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" He nodded his approval and motioned for the boys to stay as we traveled into his more private room.

"Sweeney, you know that you got me from Foggs! I would never forgive myself if those two young boys in there get caught, and I could have stopped them." He looked at me questioningly.

"This is like war Tiffany, you can't make an omelet without cracking eggs. Any cook will tell you that."

"Mrs. Lovett is our cook though, and I'd rather not ask her about cracking heads…I mean eggs!" He laughed at me.

"So you saw the men when they slid backwards from the chair?"

"That…is not a chair. That is a living death trap. The man's brains littered that floor! Who cleans it up anyways?"

"I do keep Mrs. Lovett around for a reason you know." I chuckled at him.

"Sweeney please. We can not send those two in there. I'd rather go."

"Fine, you and Anthony then?"

"No! Sweeney send him alone and leave the boy here. He's getting too far into this business…"

"What did you tell him?" He asked me anger burning furiously in his eyes.

"I only asked him if he'd like it if you and I could keep him out of the work house yet get rid of Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney he likes that idea. We could do it too! As soon as we get Johanna we shall do it."

"And how do we get Johanna out?"

"We send Anthony in." I nodded in a sad agreement. We turned back around to face the young men in unison who were chatting excitedly about their jobs.

"Tobias, you and I shall help train Anthony for his job. Anthony you will be so well trained that you'll actually be a wig-makers apprentice." I gushed as the two younger of the three youngest men in the room silenced.

"Tiffany…that's not a half bad idea."

"Oh yes it is Mister T…Sweeney. I tried that once, it tisn't a good idea to send such a young lad in there alone. It wasn't a good idea to send anybody younger than I am now in there alone." He nodded and patted my shoulder lightly in understanding. Anthony snorted in response.

"I beg for indulgence Miss Tiffany but I think that _I_ can handle it." Sweeney and I glanced at each other a rolled our eyes.

"Fine, you'll go into the asylum alone…and if it's not too much to ask of the great Anthony Hope, you'll come out with Johanna." Sweeney remarked as he sharpened a razor forcefully and I pursed my lips with nervousness…hopefully this ended better than I thought it would.

_**Author's Note: I wrote this on a very long car trip to the house I'll be staying in while I'm here in America. I'm sorry for the late update hopefully I'll update sooner next time. Please review!**_


End file.
